They'll Always Say Yes
by TheWindowView
Summary: Willow has always been persuasive and stubborn, a volatile combination with adamantium and stubborn. Yet, life in the mansion showed Willow she wasn't so set in her ways. When Uncle Sam comes around, how set does she have to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I only own Willow.**

* * *

><p>The room was large, but crowded. To her left, there were multiple women scantily clad and her right wasn't much better. A few rows away there was an older woman handcuffed to a chair yelling profanities to anyone who would listen. She couldn't believe she was here, waiting to be processed; she had hardly broken the law. Her night had started out normal enough with a few beers and a hit off her roommates joint. However, anytime she was under the influence, she had trouble with her mutation. Trouble didn't cover it; it was more like she began to malfunction. She sighed and tilted her head back. <em>Well, fuck.<em>

"Andrews, Willow" an officer called out, glancing around.

She raised her hand up and smiled ruefully at the guard. He approached her before ordering her to stand up and turn around. This time, instead of cuffing her he simply wrapped a firm hand around her wrists, propelling her forward. _What an ass,_ she thought.

"We're ready to process and book you. Make it easy on yourself and just listen to our instructions." He addressed her before taking her into a room with an eyeball painted on the outside of the door.

Willow was tempted to make a smart-ass comment but decided to hold back. She was exhausted and the events of her night were beginning to catch up with her. Honestly, she just wanted to sleep. She didn't care if it was on a cot in a room with 20 other women. She surveyed the room, her eyes landing on a female guard waiting against the far wall. It was time to 'squat and cough'. The woman was looking at Willow in a way that made her feel like she was missing out on something. Her red hair was pulled back in a bun and she had her arms crossed staring intently at Willow. No, actually, her attention was focused on the guard behind her who suddenly left the room without another word. She was incredibly confused by this. _Shouldn't there be more than one guard in here? What the heck was going on?_ Suddenly the woman smiled and took several steps forward reaching out her hand towards Willow.

"I'm Jean," she finally said. "It's Willow, right?"

"Look," Willow began, running her hands through her tousled brown hair "I've never been arrested before, but I'm pretty damn sure this isn't how it goes." Her confusion was clearly evident on her face. Jean sighed and retracted her arm.

"Right, well. I'm a mutant, you're a mutant, and my team and I are here to quietly escort you out of this jail and back to our school." She spoke in a tone that made it hard for Willow to decipher if she was trustworthy or not.

"… So naturally you'd play cop and ambush me in the processing room instead of bailing me out once I was booked, like a normal person. Did you say mutant?" The last thought had finally caught up with her and she was more than a little unnerved. "Like, you can do inhuman things, too? How did you know about me?" she asked. Jean smiled before responding, her voiced laced with humor.

"Well, if I hadn't known before, you just told me." Willow could have cursed herself out. _How could she have been so stupid? Oh, hey, look at me! I'm a mutant, please come experiment on me! _Her cheeks burned and she remained silent. "Look," Jean began "we don't have much time left. They're going to know something is up soon. If you come with me I'll explain it all at the school."

"Okay." Willow agreed, more curious than she would ever let on.

* * *

><p>Willow sat in the van Jean had taken her to after her jail break. She was quite disappointed, actually. She figured escaping from jail would be more dramatic but Jean simply walked her right out of the front door without any questions. No "hey, aren't you stealing an arrestee?" or "who do you think you are, walking out of here with an unprocessed criminal?"<p>

The Jean lady had taken a few minutes before starting the car to introduce her to her two comrades. The man was slight with brown hair and the start of a 5 o'clock shadow. He wore a pair of Oakley's with red lenses. The second female was intimidating to say the least. Her skin had a bit of a chocolate tint but her hair was white. _Weird. _The guy's name was Scott- that much she could remember. The female's name was harder. Willow decided on Oreo. She glanced at Willow several times offering a smile, however, after the introductions no one made an effort to speak. The ride back was long and silent, eventually Willow folded up in her seat before falling asleep.

After arriving at the 'school', Jean kindly took Willow aside to speak with her while the others went off doing who-knows-what.

"How are you?" the red-haired woman asked.

"Tiered… confused…cold." It was nearing august and Willow's clothes did little to warm her. "Where are we, exactly?" She asked, looking around a bit.

"New York," Jean replied easily. "It's getting late… did you feel like talking to the professor tonight, or does tomorrow morning sound better?"

"Tomorrow, I'm 'bout ready to pass out." Willow glanced down at her body before grinning sheepishly. "Is it possible for me to shower… and borrow some clothes?" Jean nodded before turning and walking through the garage to a door in the far corner.

"You're twenty-four, right?" The question caught Willow off guard, reminding her that the woman also knew her name in the processing room. She glanced suspiciously at Jean before answering.

"I will be in a few months… how did you know? And how did you know about my mutation? How did you know where to find me?" The questions continued on in Willow's head, but she quit voicing them. Jean began walking up a set of stairs smiling at Willow before answering.

"There are a lot of things I know about you. I can explain them tomorrow. For now," Jean stopped in front of a door and turned fully toward the other woman, "this is your room. You'll find a bathroom inside. I'll be back in a few minutes with a change of clothes for tonight and tomorrow. I think we're about the same size…" the woman paused as if debating something. "Willow, you're safe here." With that she turned, leaving a very unsettled woman behind. _What. The. Heck. _

Willow turned, opened the door and walked into the room.

* * *

><p>The light shone right in her face. Willow grunted before turning her face the other way. <em>What time was it? <em>Her phone read 11:32 am. _Why am I awake? _She heard a knock at her door. Without thinking, she responded with the first thing that came into her mind.

"You had better be dying, or at least bleeding profusely." She heard a laugh on the other side of the door. A man's laugh. Not the laugh of Samantha, her roommate. It was then she realized this was not her bed, her room, her home. And it sure as hell wasn't a jail. The night's events caught up with her and she groaned louder this time before heaving herself out of bed and stumbled to the door.

"Who is it?" she stupidly called out. Chances were if this guy gave her a name- she wouldn't have the ability to place a face with it.

"It's Scott." The man replied. Well, she could definitely place a face to _this_ name. _Let's just say, seduction had a whole new meaning when _she_ was around_. She opened the door, ready to use her mutation. However, behind a handsome looking Scott, there was a Jean, with a tense smile on her lips. Her stance screamed territorial. _Ah. _Willow thought, as it clicked. They were _together._ But how did Jean know what she was going to do?

"Get dressed; it's time to speak with the professor." Jean spoke in a clipped tone. _Well, shit, _Willow thought._ The first friend I make here and it only took 13 hours for me to piss her off. _She stared at the couple for a few more moments before shutting the door and getting dressed in the clothes Jean had given her last night. They might have looked like the same size, but Willow had a few more curves leaving the pants very uncomfortable. She'd need to get some clothes if she was going to stay here. Eventually, she'd have to call Samantha, but that could wait. She wouldn't be missed for a few days, at least.

She emerged from the room a few minutes later, wiping under her eyes with her index fingers to remove any traces of last night's' eyeliner. She followed behind Jean and Scott not really paying any attention to where they were going. Jean eventually stopped in front of a large pair of oak doors, focusing intently on them. A beat later she opened them to reveal the 'professor' sitting behind a desk.

"Ah," he began before rolling his chair around the desk toward Willow. She did her best not to stare but she couldn't help but wonder how he managed a school from the confines of his chair. _"I have my ways." _His voice rang clear in her head and she couldn't help but burst into laughter. While Scott looked a bit offended at her outburst, Jean wore a small smile and the Professor had a huge grin on his face. She whirled around to Jean before voicing what she had just discovered.

"You can read my mind! Of course you can! I can't believe I didn't realize it before." She turned back to the professor and stuck out her hand. "It's great to meet you, Professor…" She trailed off, expecting him to pick up where she left off.

"Xavier." He responded while taking his hand in hers. He looked behind her to the other mutants before releasing them from the room.

Willow sat down in a chair a few feet from the Professor, unable to contain her shit-eating grin.

"I know you're wondering why we brought you here… especially the way we did. Get comfortable, and I'll explain a few things..."

* * *

><p><strong>My up-most thanks to Spirit Speaker for editing this chapter and giving me my inspiration. <strong>

**I am a few chapters ahead in this story, and while I'm not going to beg for reviews, they are greatly appreciated and give direction for the following chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you **xmen4life** for my first review!

Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p>Willow left the room feeling dazed. The Professor had told her that he had sent his team… his 'X-Men' to fetch her and make sure she wasn't booked. Once the police discovered her mutation, she would be forever marked in the system- a constant threat to humanity. So, the professor sent her knight in shining armor, . oOr redheaded woman in leather. He admitted he was more than curious regarding her mutation, and promised he would begin to train her soon. He explained his use of Cerebro to locate her. Apparently, he had been keeping tabs on her for a while. She couldn't believe there was a whole school full of freaks like her. She felt bad for the ones who could not so easily conceal their aberration.<p>

She was wondering around looking for a door that would take her outside. It was time for a cigarette. She came across one that looked promising, and she was correct. She stepped outside, embracing the cool weather. She leaned against the brick before fetching her pack from her pocket. She took a cigarette out and placed it between her lips before searching for her lighter. _Crap. _She couldn't find it. She grabbed the stick between her fingers and rested her head against the wall letting out a long sigh. _So close and yet, so far away. _

"Need a light?" A deep voice startled her, causing her eyes to fly open. The speaker of the voice was close to her, and she idly wondered how she didn't hear him approach. He had a cigar hanging from his mouth and his eyes were creased at the corners. His hair was wild and he seriously needed to shave.

"Yes, please. I seem to have misplaced my lighter." She responded, praying this man wasn't about to attack her. He smiled before tossing her a box of matches. She looked at them, dumbfounded. _Who carried around matches? C'mon. _As if reading her thoughts he elaborated.

"Lighters ruin the taste." He smirked, pointing to his cigar. She slid the box open and fetched a match before placing her unlit cigarette in her mouth. She stuck the match on the side of the box and once it caught fire she stuck the end of her cigarette up to the flame… and it went out. _Well, shit_ she thought. She snuck a peak at the mystery man only to see he was laughing silently… at her most likely. She bashfully fetched another match and tried again, with the same result. She stared at the match, willing it to burst into flames (no pun intended). Now, the man's' laugh was audible and her cheeks filled with heat.

"You're smothern' the flame, darlin'." He took the box from her hands. Taking a step closer to her, he began to demonstrate. "Gotta let it sit for a second," he said, cupping his hand around the flame and moving it closer to her face. This time her cigarette lit and she closed her eyes to exhale. She stood like that for a moment, before opening her eyes… only to find no one was there.

* * *

><p>An hour later she was in search for food. <em>Damn, I'mshe was hungry. When was the last time Ishe ate? <em>She eventually passed Oreo… or whatever her name was and sucked up her pride to ask.

"Hey, Or…um." Willow began, the intimidating woman looking at her expectantly. "I was wondering where I could get something to eat?"

"Just heading that way myself, you're free to tag along." The darker woman spoke before continuing on the path she had been on before Willow interrupted. As it turned out, Willow had been within 10 feet of the kitchen the entire time. She walked into the room to see that they weren't the only two hungry ones. Jean, Scott, the man from earlier, and a few younger looking people were all seated at a table laughing. She continued to follow the woman to the fridge to peer inside.

She grabbed a pizza box, obviously left over from a previous meal, and loaded up a plate of cold cheese pizza. She made her way over to the others before sitting down next to the mystery man. Jean stopped talking and began to introduce Willow to the group.

"Guys, this is Willow." A chorus of hi's erupted from the table. Jean pointed at Scott and began. "Well, this is Scott, although I believe you already met. And we have Rogue, Bobby," she was pointing to a young couple, "Pitor, Ororo- who you met last night, and Logan." She looked to the man next to her. _Ah, so his name was Logan._

They began talking before the young girl, _Rogue, was it? _started asking about her infamous jail break with Jean. It was then Logan piped up and asked the question she was hoping to avoid answering.

"Why were you at a jail in the first' place?" he smiled, obviously sensing her discomfort. She was really starting not to like this guy.

"Those cops had nothing better to do then arrest an innocent pedestrian." She replied, glancing at Jean who was smiling.

"I'm pretty sure it was a bit more than that…" She trailed off. Willow suddenly realized that Jean knew what had happened. She sighed before deciding to share the previous nights' events.

"Well, my mutation played a part in it, kinda. I have this ability to be very persuasive, although it takes a lot of focus for me. I can affect someone's judgment, sway their emotions. Sometimes, when I drink too much… well… I malfunction." She paused, allowing for Logan's roaring laughter to die down.

"Anyway," she continued. "I was drinking with my roommate at our apartment, took a few hits off her… um… cigarette, and eventually I decided I just _had_ to make myself some eggs. You know how the munchies are…." One glance around the table told her that _no_, they _did not_ know how the munchies were. "Anyways, our fridge was empty. Like any other, normal, sane person would do… I decided to go to the corner store to buy some. Of course, this involved dressing up a bit," _never knoew who you could run into,_ "so I _might_ have been dressed a bit provocatively- heels and all." Logan snorted at this, earning a glare from Willow. "However, when I was ready to check out, I realized I had left without my wallet. There was this old lady waiting behind me, tapping her foot, and I could _feel_ the disproval rolling off her. I tried to use my mutation on the cashier; however, they ended up escorting me outside instead. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be _escorted _out of a convenient store? I mean, _come on!_ It's not like I was a threat. I was fuming when I started walking back to my apartment… and then my heel breaks." Willow scoffed, remembering the feeling of utter exasperation. "So, I took off my shoe and threw it down the street." She stopped, feeling as though this was explanation enough.

"So, you were arrested for throwin' your shoe?" Rogue asked, confusion clouding her features. Willow closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I ended up throwing my shoe through the front windshield of a cop car. Apparently, I didn't learn my lesson with the clerk at the store, and attempted to talk my way out of it. I was arrested for destruction of property, disorderly conduct, resisting arrest… and solicitation." Willow finished, wondering how long it would take for this story to make its way around the student body. The thought of so many people judging her before meeting her made her frustrated.

Logan burst into laughter along with several other people at the table. Rogue spoke up between burst of giggles.

"I'm sorry… it's just…so…absurd…" she finished, tears making their way down her face. Willow frowned before rolling her eyes and laughing slightly as well.

* * *

><p>The next few days were uneventful. She had met most of the student body, impressed with Professor Xavier for making something like the school possible. She could only remember a fraction of their names and even less of their faces. Logan had definitely gotten on her bad side with his smartass nature and elephant-sized ego. <em>Who doesid this guy think he iwas?<em> She was still wary of Storm, although she did finally learn her name. The older woman reminded Willow of her mother, and that just didn't sit right.

She was starting to like Rogue more and more, however, she could tell there was _something_ going on between her and Logan. This gave Willow even more reason to not like him. _What kind of man indulgesd in such a relationship with a seventeen year old girl?_ The whole thing made her skin crawl. She had also picked up on the attraction between Rogue's boyfriend Bobby and Kitty. She was unsure on how to approach Rogue on the subject, finally deciding it wasn't her place.

Willow and Jean were on thin ice with each other. Willow knew that if it wasn't for her increasing attraction to Scott, something she couldn't help_,_ the two women would get along much better.

She had been there a week before the professor called her into his office again, probably to discuss how they would go about developing her mutation.

* * *

><p>Willow sat in the same chair she had a week prior during her first meeting with the professor. Her shoulders were hunched and her hands were grasping her knees as sweat began to break out on her upper lip. She was becoming more frustrated with each passing moment. <em>Tell me what I'm feeling,<em> he had asked her.

"You're blocking me out," she repeated for the twentieth time. She discontinued her efforts and sat back in the chair exasperated. "You're using your mind-powers against me!" The professor neither confirmed nor denied her accusation.

"You need to learn how to feel the emotions of your opponent. Otherwise, how will you know where to start in controlling them? You need to become them, using your mind." His coaching made Willow annoyed beyond belief.

"I have no problem using my mutation out in the real world. You're blocking me out. I can't feel a thing." Willow felt as though she was talking to a wall. _How could he, the _telepath_, not understand the concept of mind blocks? _

"Willow, you have only exercised your mutation against unsuspecting humans. They had no concept of your power and wereare easy targets. The only reason you cannot feel me is because I am _aware_ of your powers. I am prepared mentally, as your opponent is sure to be." Willow's face heated at his words. His tone wasn't condescending, however she felt shameful. She had been thinking very unflattering thoughts about him for the past half-hour. "You have an extreme amount of potential, Willow. You _are_ fully capable of this. The only person standing in your way is you." His statement made her eyes water. When was the last time someone actually believed in herher? It hadn't been since that teacher in high school she had heard any words of encouragement.

"Alright," Willow began, feeling more confident, "what do I do?" It was such a simple question, she thought.

"Don't try to pinpoint a single emotion, just feel." He replied. "What am I feeling?" Willow adjusted her position in her chair and closed her eyes. _Alright, just feel. _She imagined reaching out to him with her mind, like a fog. It was so faint; she thought maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. _There is someone there,_ she thought. She couldn't physically see him, but she could pinpoint where his body was. A smile broke out on her face, elated that she had made some kind of progress, however small. It was then she felt a familiar prick. She could almost make out what he was feeling… it was… _pride__._

**Hope you enjoyed this one. (:**


End file.
